


First Steps

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [27]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Short, Slice of Life, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryuu Touga's college roommate, Kinomoto Touya, isn't a man of many words, but he has ways of making his opinions known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "it's true I stole your lighter."

"Do you know where I put my lighter?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Kiryuu Touga waited for several long moments for his roommate to elaborate, but no answer was forthcoming. They'd only been rooming together for eight days, but already he'd learned that getting Kinomoto Touya to talk could be an exercise in grinding his teeth. Not that Touga would, but there were times Touya was beyond infuriating. "Well, where is it?" he said, finally conceding the round of mule-headed stubbornness.  
  
"I threw it away," said Touya. "If you hurry, you might be able to catch the garbage collectors before they compress everything."  
  
Touga shut his eyes and counted backwards from twenty, reminding himself that he was the former student council president of Ohtori. He had danced with the devil himself and survived. He would not scream at his roommate for being silly, not even with the nicotine craving surging through his blood.  
  
"I guess you'll be buying me a new one," he said. He wondered if he had any of the matchbooks he used to collect from the trendy clubs he attended. Knowing Touya, they'd also been handily disposed of. Touya was the efficient, thorough type.  
  
"Smoking will kill you," replied Touya. He folded his hands over his chest.  
  
Touga flexed his fingers, allowing himself the luxury of imagining strangling Touya with them. He smoked because it was the lesser of many vices he could indulge in. Having someone meddle with his choice was aggravating. "I don't plan to live to a ripe, old age."   
  
"Maybe you should start." Touya's statement should have come off as smug or condescending, but somehow it came out as matter-of-fact.  
  
Touga was used to being able to control people. Meeting Touya – being stuck with him for an entire college semester – was one of the worst things that could have happened. He wanted to wallow, since he'd lost something precious without even knowing what it was, but Touya wasn't about to let him self-implode without a fight. "So what do you suggest I do, then?"   
  
Touya wordlessly tossed a pack of nicotine gum at him. "Every journey begins with a single step."  
  
Staring at the roommate, Touga wondered if it was his imagination, or if he really was seeing the shadow of a prince in Touya's blue eyes.


End file.
